


低调陈述 / Understatement

by blurryyou



Series: 『低调陈述』系列 / lit!verse: understatement [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>定义：又被称为“抑言法”，与过度陈述（夸张法）相反。是一种修辞手法，作者或者说话人故意削弱语言的力度，使情况显得不如实际重要或严重。抑言法也可使用降低身份的修饰词，用于表达贬低的含义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：低调陈述

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Understatement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633194) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4.](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info)

棉花糖企图闷死他未遂，反而把他叫醒了。Tim决定，今天属于咖啡、闪粉和紧身牛仔裤。顺序无所谓。他把棉花糖从脸上推开，猫咪惊讶地叫了一声，就好像她 **以为** 他不会抗议自己被一只奶油色毛球窒息而死的命运似的。

“就冲这一点，我就不会再让你跟我一起睡了，亲爱的。”Tim对着天花板宣布说，能感觉到她的鄙视充斥着房间。他翻过身把自己闷死在枕头里，“等你想抱抱的时候把我叫起来。”

Tim是被叫嚣着需要咖啡因的身体叫醒的。

一如他第一次醒来时的决定，今天属于咖啡、闪粉和紧身牛仔裤。

首先是紧身牛仔裤。普罗大众还无法接受一个人不穿裤子从自己的公寓里走出来去咖啡店买咖啡。尽管Tim **极有可能** 可以逃脱逮捕。这取决于那位逮捕他的警官喜好哪一口。

Tim掀开毯子，绕过地上的棉花糖。她显然决定绊倒他，杀了他。Tim当着她的面关上了浴室门，然后开始擦洗掉昨晚留下的闪粉。

显然，洗一次淋浴是远远不够的。

（你还以为这么长时间之后他早该学聪明了。）

等到他洗完澡出来，发现棉花糖已经舒舒服服地占据了他最喜欢的毛衣，在上面蹭上了巨量的猫毛。她竟然还好意思抬起头看着他，仿佛她没做什么错事。

Tim想，至少不是那件制服。他开始整理床铺，与此同时棉花糖伺机企图挠掉他脚踝上的皮肤。这个小恶魔， **他的** 小恶魔，在谋杀他和诱惑他这两件事上总是坚持不懈得无人能敌。

他弯下腰，挠了挠她下巴下面的一小块皮肤，棉花糖迅速地从恶魔变成一滩快乐的猫咪。

“我也爱你，糖。”Tim套上一条紧身牛仔裤，因为他的腿部线条好看极了而且他 **知道** 。如果这么穿能让他的咖啡少两块钱（因为他的咖啡师是个 **变态** ）那么他也不觉得有什么问题。那两块钱可以存起来给他的整个衣柜送去干洗，洗掉所有的猫毛。他随手套上一件T恤，然后是他排名第二的毛衣——灰色的针织衫配圆领，袖子可以盖住整个手背，下摆处环绕着一圈热情洋溢的快乐卡通绵羊——飞快地扫了一眼窗外的天——然后再加上围巾和人造革的皮夹克。

戴上眼镜，戴好耳钉，他差不多就是instagram上那些人。

天，他 **就是** instagram上的人。

Tim抓起包还有今天的书——

（星期一是《云图》因为星期一是悲伤的日子，星期二是《好兆头》用来恢复精力，星期三是《银河系搭车客指南》能带来支持熬过这一周的勇气，星期四是王尔德全集这样他不会在周末到来之前就搞砸一切兴奋过头，星期五是《吸血鬼女王》因为他怀念那些同性恋吸血鬼不会闪闪发光的旧时光，最后在星期六用《蝇王》庆祝周末到来。

当然，周日没有每日一书。请自动翻译为星期日《指环王》或者《星球大战》或者《哈利•波特》电影马拉松。给他的脑袋放个假。

书和电影会按照需要轮流替换。《云图》经常会换成莎士比亚。以此类推。）

——丢进包里，顺便确认钱包、钥匙、电话和平板都在。Tim是个运转良好的社会人，他需要这些漂亮的小玩具。

鞋子和帽子。

检查棉花糖的猫粮和水——

我们出发咯。

~*~

因为整个世界都讨厌Tim，所以今天下雨了。

（请在此处插入有关猫和水的宇宙真理。）

结果，Tim喜欢光顾的那家通常人烟稀少的咖啡馆如今挤满了人。

至少他的咖啡免了两块钱的单，因为，就像他之前说的，他的咖啡师是个变态，Tim套着紧身裤的腿犹如 **女神** 。而且他总是给很多小费。

Tim成功在前一个客人离开之后立刻霸占住一张桌子， **货真价实** 是刚刚离开。甚至都没有人过来把桌子擦干净。Tim可以说是把自己隔着半个房间丢进了椅子里，没形象地把包往桌面上一丢，帽子、围巾和夹克紧随其后，几秒钟内书就已经捧在手上。对于此道他可是大师级人物。

他在椅子上坐好，脚勾在椅子的横梁上，书摊开到他最喜欢的段落，一手伸到包里摸索他的耳机，这时候他听见对面的椅子被人拉开，椅子腿在地面上蹭过去——“这里有人吗？”

Tim完全 **不需要** 抬头就听出了那个声音，但他还是抬头了。他就是这样，他就是这么自虐。

（如果棉花糖还不足以作为他的自我惩罚倾向的呈堂证供。那么请援引闪粉。）

Jason中间名“ **我就是男神下凡** ”Todd看着Tim，脸上的表情明显在说“你看着我的表情有点疯狂但是可爱的那种疯，你还好吗？”对此Tim眨眨眼，没错，Jason今天穿的白T恤 **完全** 没给他的腹肌带来 **奇迹** 。

 **奇迹** 。有必要加大加粗。

“呃。请坐。当然。”

Jason对他感谢一笑，Tim非常肯定他 **没有** 整个人蜷成一团小心脏融化成一滩水，直到Jason歪着头，“你脸上有闪粉。”

现在，Tim才真的蜷起来小心脏死一死了。只是死一死而已。还可能更糟。

还可能是猫毛。

（Tim把透露他的夜间活动，涉及闪粉的那些，归为第五次约会的素材。而 **另外** 一些夜间活动，则属于 **永远不会发展到那个阶段** 的约会素材。）

Tim用袖口擦了擦脸，眨眨眼，说：“什么？”

Jason还看着他。歪着头，看起来真的非常可爱，可爱得不公平，可爱的有些吓人。“你看着有点眼熟。”

好吧。Tim想。保持冷静。“你看着有点眼熟”这句台词不会自动翻译为“我接下来要逮捕你把你关起来，我终于抓到你了，野猫。”

Jason，或者其他任何当局或蝙蝠，不知道Tim最近刚刚操纵将一定数额的WE股票转到某个不能提供姓名的人士名下。他们也不知道他正在赚取收益的银行口令，更不知道他偷偷蚂蚁搬家的基金。

但是，在那么短短的、短短的一瞬间，Tim忍不住想——

**糟糕。他知道了。他知道了——等等，Cass告诉他那些照片的事情了吗？叛徒。他知道那些照片了。中止任务。中止。**

“我似乎之前在附近见过你。”

Tim并没有如释重负地叹口气，并没有，但也差不多了。所以他只是换上自己最好的那一张“我很随和我不是危险人物”的笑脸。

“真的？但是我好像没见过你。”

Jason耸耸肩。不要看，不要看，但这场湿身T恤和Tim的自控力之间的战争从一开始就注定了结局。Jason向周围看了一眼，“我经常路过，但是不怎么进来坐坐。我还经常看见你，带着书……没那么多闪粉。”

“谢谢？”

“样子挺有趣的。”

Tim不知道算不算被恭维了。他可能是被下药了，可能这一切都是缺氧引起的幻觉。他想可能棉花糖现在依然睡在他脸上，他此刻正挣扎在垂死边缘。

因为他一直是个好人，所以这是他得到的回报，一个自己大脑幻想出来的湿身Jason，夸奖着他无意中选择闪粉作为自己面部装饰的人生。

“是吗，呃，我必须得说，你湿身的样子完全打败了我。”

听着大脑， **闭上你的嘴** 。

Jason向他抛了个媚眼。Tim差点从椅子上跌下去。

“任何时候紧身牛仔裤都能打败湿漉漉的T恤衫。特别是穿在你腿上的时候。”有人在远处叫Jason，他轻轻地向Tim点点头，然后走开了。人群纷纷涌进来，企图逃离外面湿冷的世界，Jason迅速淹没在其中。Tim望向窗外，看着Jason走向另一边。

“我的人生。我的选择。”Tim说。他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，然后掏出手机。他要把这句话发微博。

（不是这八个字，更可能是“跟湿身帅哥调情了耶，而且不是在工作时间！”而不是“差点儿被我从八岁就开始跟踪的义警抓到但没有，耶！”）

~*~

Tim的夜间工作选择保证了他的白天可以闲散地混日子，尴尬丛生又自我放纵。

因为，他晚上的第一份工作需要他半裸，身上只有皮裤、领带和非常难洗掉的闪粉。非常难洗，今天早晨的尴尬遭遇再次证明。

他摘掉并不需要的框架眼镜，换上同样并不需要的隐形眼镜，为今晚的轮班做准备。今晚他在中间偏右的那根钢管。他稍微做了一会儿伸展运动，他把这份工作当成了一种运动。运动顺便同时收集情报。

他的腹肌和大腿的线条简直不能再好看。

（不过永远也比不上Jason的。 **呒呒呒。奇迹一般的腹肌** 。）

不幸的是，今天并不是适合在中间偏右的钢管跳舞的好日子。尤其当你是Tim（野猫）。

一点儿也不好。

因为 **妈妈就在中间偏右那根钢管旁那桌开告别单身派对** 。

老实说——其实他们都 **不知道** Tim就在这家脱衣舞夜店工作。

考虑到Tim是在 **犯罪既成事实后** 才告诉Selina——也就是他在这里工作三年之后——也就是差不多一周之前。时机把握得刚刚好，她没办法追捕他，对他做各种各样无法转述的事情，因为她当时正在试穿婚纱。

Tim是个杰出的谋略家。而且尽管他知道她一定在努力查明他到底在哪一家工作，但又不是说Gotham城里的男性脱衣舞夜店屈指可数。

他甚至可以说这种夜店遍地都是。

（多到如果他被 **一家** 炒了鱿鱼，他完全可以跳到另外一家去，这就是最明智的做法。事实上，他可以在Gotham市内一路大跳贴身舞，同时还能 **拿到小费** 。）

耶。

 **每个人** 都尴尬极了。尤其是她的朋友们似乎都不知道——绿色的那一位，Pamela，在他走过去，她的藤蔓能抓到他的时候，还在他裤腰里塞了一张二十元的钞票。

那一瞬间Tim脑袋里应该瞬间涌过很多事情——但说实话，他满脑子都只有——

这二十块是偷来的吗？

尽管他明明还有很多更重要的事情需要考虑。因为今晚还没有结束。不。应该说远远没有结束。

Tim人生中第一次希望，能够一个人安安静静地度过一个夜晚。但事实总不尽如人意。

某人开枪打中了某人的保镖。Tim觉得自己可以发誓他听见了有人大喊着拨打了911.

（太傻了。你不能报警让警察来脱衣舞夜店。你就是 **不能** 。）

哈。

好吧，Tim还以为等会儿能收到更多小费，现在这个希望也泡汤了。

~*~

Tim想，在一家非常低档的脱衣舞夜店工作的最大好处，就是没人会问你为什么你包里带着一件皮质紧身衣。等条子们闯进来抓人的时候，所有人都像在逃犯似的忙着四处逃窜，哦对了他们的确都是。也就没有人注意到Tim偷偷从后门溜了出去。

除了已经守在后门外的人。那个人把罪犯揍得 **屁滚尿流** 。这还是委婉的表达。

“我再问你 **一次** ——”

Tim整个人呆住了，因为今天真的 **不是** 他的幸运日。

现在回想起来，早上被棉花糖闷死对他而言大概是一种解脱。

他企图偷偷挪到巷口，同时不被发现，然后他失败了。彻底地、可悲地失败了。没办法，这种情况下你很难做到低调，考虑你穿着一条注定要被从身上 **扯掉** 的皮裤，全身上下扑着闪粉和其他化妆品，脚上是一双细高跟，衬衫是你从地板上随手抓来在出门前刚刚套上还没来得及扣好扣子。

红头罩的白色护目镜转向他的方向。Tim想 **惨了完了这下真的结束了，我这下得去坐牢了，而且甚至都不是因为我那些真正违法的行为，而是因为我逃离警方写作突袭读作抢劫的那家脱衣舞夜店时被人抓个正着，穿着高跟鞋扑着闪粉被抓个正着。这就是我的人生。**

与此同时他还在想——

 **谁来喂我的猫** 。

条理呢逻辑呢。

曾经，在棉花糖闯入他的生活之前，Tim还拥有条理和逻辑。

也许吧。

“你没事？”红头罩一歪头，动作跟Jason **一模一样** 。Tim想他最好把这个习惯改掉。这个动作太明显了。一眼就能认出来了好吗。不过也许只有Tim这么觉得。

Tim总是会注意到一些事情。

“呃。没事。”他有非常非常糟糕的预感，他怀疑Jason **认出了** 他就是今天早上的那个人。闪粉。到处都是。他真的没那么难认出来。而且皮裤根本没有比紧身牛仔裤好到哪里去。他不想显得太自负，但他很确定他的腿穿皮裤和穿紧身牛仔裤视觉效果完全一样。

 **一样棒** 。

Jason松开手，让手里那个（现在）失去知觉的人倒下去，又对着那个人的肚子狠踢了一脚，然后向着Tim靠近一步：“我不会伤害你。”

Tim眨眨眼：“呃，好的？”

“里面的突袭行动，你有受伤吗？”

“没有。”除了他的骄傲。不过他的骄傲经历过更严重的打击，所以它还好。（不过也没好太多。他的骄傲差不多已经达到历史最低值，就在现在。）

“你这样到处乱跑很危险。穿成那个样子，或者说，什么都没穿。”Tim私下里怀疑Jason正在嘲笑他。那个混蛋。

Tim可又没有脑袋上套着一个看起来像——像 **按摩棒** 的东西跑来跑去，是不是？

不，他的确没套着按摩棒，Tim的脑袋帮他补充说。他只不过看起来像是被闪粉皮纳塔【注1】吐了一身。 **闭嘴** ，Tim想。在你给我们两个惹上麻烦之前快闭嘴。惹上更糟糕的麻烦。非常严重的麻烦。

那种涉及手铐、牢房和监狱时光麻烦。Tim不认为自己能在监狱里安然度过任何稍长的时光。上述稍长时光的定义为超过 **两分钟** 。

“你住在附近吗？”Tim摇摇头，因为坦白说，他知道自己张开嘴的时候有点儿 **混蛋** 。

Tim依然在模模糊糊地下意识考虑他到底应该怎么喂猫。

而占据此刻大部分脑容量的活跃的念头是，Jason的大腿穿着那条（装甲的）裤子看起来有多美味。

（他到底在骗谁，Jason的 **大腿** 。上帝啊，他甚至都不跳 **钢管舞** 好吗。他的健身方案到底是怎样才能赐给他那样两条腿？）

Jason叹了口气，双肩微微地耷拉下来，然后他对着巷口的方向点点头。“我送你回家。差不多吧。你先走，我就跟在你后面。”

太奇怪了，他应该觉得太诡异了。但实际上，他只是担心他可能会绊倒——他不穿制服的时候的确经常会在平地上绊倒，这差不是他人物设定的一部分，他比较喜欢这么想——在Jason面前丢人。或者绊倒，严重地扭伤，而且 **他的猫是撒旦的爪牙，如果他没能及时回家给她喂食，她绝不会让他在这世间苟活** 。

Tim走过街角转弯，然后他听见一声爪钩枪发射的声音。他不由得想这是多么奇怪的角色互换。

当Tim只有八岁还不是野猫的时候，他是那个躲藏在阴影里跟踪Jason的人。然后当他 **成为** 野猫之后，他依然躲藏在阴影里跟踪Jason。

哦，多讽刺啊。

不过他必须得承认Jason的能力。他很棒。Tim几乎不知道他就跟着自己。也许他是为了照顾这个“平民”才故意弄出些响动。

等他走进自己的公寓大楼里——他的生物钟在对他尖叫 **你的猫会把你的脸皮揭下来整个吃掉作为报复，现在快进公寓喂她** ——他抬头往天空看，假装在阴影里寻找并且没找到任何踪迹。然后他对着Jason可能所在的大致方向，而不是他知道Jason就在的方向挥手道别。

~*~

棉花糖没把他的脸皮揭下来，不过她的确制造了好一场混乱。

（她砸碎了一只花瓶，几乎挠穿了他的地毯，在床单上蹭满了猫毛，然后挠坏了下半截窗帘。 **撒旦。的。爪牙。** ）

她抬头瞪着他，脸上的表情倘若是放在人类脸上可以称为凶狠，但放在一只猫的脸上只能叫做恶毒。

“对不起，我的宝贝【注2】。”Tim此刻不敢伸手抚摸她，他害怕自己伸出手就没了一整层皮肤。“我遇到了埋伏。你知道情况是怎样的，亲爱的。我知道，我知道，你永远都不会原谅我。但是听我说——我们今晚会舒舒服服地呆在家里。就你和我，还有我们私藏的最好的葡萄酒。我甚至会放那部你最爱的电影，那部你很清楚我讨厌的电影。我就是这么爱你。”

Tim给她端上她最爱的食物，然后把《守望者》的DVD放进播放机里。因为很显然，每当曼哈顿博士出场的时候，她都会跑过去拍屏幕。【注3】

他换下他的“工作服”，换上他最喜欢的超大号T恤和睡觉穿的短裤。按照之前说好的，他给自己倒了一杯酒，然后小心地端着酒倒在沙发上。

“想想看我为你做的事，你这不知感恩的女人。”棉花糖抬头看了他一眼，然后继续望向屏幕，看她最爱的那个蓝色裸体男人。他把酒杯放在旁边的玻璃咖啡桌上，差一点儿把他刚刚喝下去的那一小口喷出来——

因为他在咖啡桌上的倒影里看见 **红头罩就在他的阳台上** 。

Tim的手指偷偷移到咖啡桌下支撑玻璃的一根“承重管”上。因为那实际上是他的武器长棍，而且他在沙发下方这种战略位置还藏着一只电击枪——在棉花糖够不到的位置。或者在棉花糖没法启动的位置。无论她多么努力。

他的鞭子被放在其他地方了。可惜。

Tim——很清楚自己此刻不幸衣衫不整的状态，尽管之前Jason已经见过他上半身半裸，而且他工作时穿的衣服根本藏不住任何东西好吗——慢慢坐起来。盯着玻璃门。

Jason对他挥手。Tim迟疑地也对他挥手。

至少他没尝试 **进来** 。不然Tim大概有点难以解释为什么像他这样一个人畜无害的平民家里……会有这么难搞的安保设备。

“嗨。”Tim把玻璃门推开，靠在门框上。他的脚趾头蜷起来，因为外面有点冷。“呃。”

“只是想确定你没事。”Jason耸耸肩。Tim对他眨眨眼，非常非常庆幸自己没有像Cass之前建议的那样，把他的一些无害的Gotham夜景照片裱好装框挂在墙上。

因为那些照片必须以非常奇特的角度才能拍摄的到。

（她非常坚持要他挂起来的照片中，有一副必须得倒挂在Gotham大桥上，在夜间邮轮从下方通过那一刻才能拍到。）

“谢谢。呃。不是所有超级英雄都会护送脱衣舞演员回家。所以。给你加一分。哦。还有没逮捕我。所有的分都加给你。这世界存在的所有分数。全部。”

闭。嘴。脑子。不要说话。你显然没帮任何忙。

Jason挠了挠脖子后面，Tim开始觉得他现在是不是和Tim一样感觉非常尴尬。

“呃。谢谢，大概。不过我不是什么超级英雄。”

任何有理智有脑子的人都知道正义邪恶 **两边** 都不接纳红头罩。Jason转身要离开，而出于某些无法解释的原因反正肯定 **不是** 因为Jason的大腿谢谢，Tim说——

“你要不要进来？”

干得好，Tim。邀请义警到你家里来。你藏着偷来的情报和违法武器以及数不清的足够 **把你送进监狱里** 的秘密的家里。干得好，真不错。

闭。嘴。Tim。

“你有习惯邀请突然出现在你家阳台上的陌生人进你家？”Jason听起来正在笑。这个混蛋。

“没有。但是我想你帮了我这么大忙我差不多欠了你整个世界分量的人情，而且你今晚应该过得相当艰难。所以。要不要看一会儿《守望者》？不过你得小心猫毛。我不知道超级英雄怎么洗衣服，但猫毛差不多是我一生的噩梦。”

“我会记住的。”他肯定是在笑。“但是我得改日践约。尽管 **你** 也许有习惯邀请陌生人进你家，但我没有习惯接受陌生人的邀请 **进** 别人家。放学后安全讲座的时候 **我** 可是有乖乖听讲。”

这个混蛋。

这个大腿和腹肌都美好得不得了的混蛋。

Jason竖起两根手指，对Tim敬了个礼。Tim看着Jason离开，他转回头，棉花糖正在用爪子拍屏幕上那个发光的蓝色裸体男人。

“情况还可能更糟糕。”

她对着他喵了一声，然后整只猫在电视前摊平，就像一小块长毛地毯。

“你这个懒惰的没用的家伙，你这只贱猫。我敢打赌就是因为 **你** 他才走掉的。我敢打赌他实际上讨厌猫。”

又喵了一声。

“或者只是讨厌你。我觉得我们大概不会知道答案了。”

~*~

Tim的这句话错得非常离谱。

~*~

今天是 **星期天** 。

因此——今天是电影日。Tim把《霍比特人》的原声音乐塞进音响系统里，身上穿着一条短裤，一件随时可能从一边肩膀上滑下去的大号T恤，还挂着一幅眼镜。然后他听见有人敲他家厨房的窗户。

Tim几乎差一点儿就砸了手里他最喜欢的美国队长马克杯。

Jason **Todd** ——作为红头罩——正在他家厨房窗户外对他招手。Tim做了当前唯一合情合理的事情。

他转过身，把脑袋撞在墙上。 **我在做梦，或者我死了。我在做梦，或者我死了，或者我被下药了。我现在已经灵魂出窍了，这就是我面前的长长的隧道，这就是那道光，它会带领我走向依瑞西亚岛** 。【注4】

又传来一声敲玻璃的声音，这次从阳台传来。

Tim推开门。

“嗨，上次的邀请我来践约了。”Jason说。Tim盯着他。Jason一歪头，这次他没戴着头盔。“怎么？你是不是以为蝙蝠只在晚上出来？还有。我从没想到你会是托尔金迷。”

“我原谅你，托尔金可是经典。”这是Tim的第一句话。“而我从没想到你会是跟踪狂。或者带成见看人。”

“我猜我们扯平了，文艺青年•脱衣舞郞先生。”

Tim尴尬得语无伦次，棉花糖蹭过来挠了他脚踝一爪子，他尖叫一声跳到一边，Jason趁机闯进他家里。

“地方不错。”

“我的名字不是文艺青年•脱衣舞郎先生。我也不爱好对仗。你把灰尘弄到我的地毯上了。”

“我不知道你的名字，所以我只好按照我知道的叫你。而且你全身上下都沾满了闪粉。”

Tim竟然对此 **无话可说** 。没错。闪粉和猫毛。

他毕生精力都致力于成为世界级情报贩子和知名盗贼，但生活回馈给他的就是 **闪粉** 、 **猫毛** 和 **Jason靴子上的灰尘** 。

多么令人向往的生活啊。

显然。

“你在陌生人家里总是这么宾至如归？难道他们在放学后安全讲座没讲这一部分？顺便，我叫Tim。”

Jason咧嘴笑起来：“只限那些美人家里， **Tim** 。”

Tim内心的牙仙激动得晕倒了。 **他叫我美人儿** 。【注5】

“还有那些我担心的人家里，因为他们太年轻，不该做脱衣舞郎。”

“我二十五岁了。”Tim真的应该学会说话前先在脑袋里想一想，他通常很擅长这一点。除了在Jason面前的时候。出于各种原因。“你会随便闯进每个脱衣舞演员家里？我是说，那些你觉得太年轻的人家里？啊，我原本还以为我是特别的。”

Jason歪过脑袋，大大咧咧霸占了Tim的沙发。他得避开咖啡桌，所以一条腿伸直放在咖啡桌一边，另一条腿只好蜷起来。两只胳膊搭在沙发背上。Tim突然发觉他今天没穿制服。只戴了多米诺面具。红色滚边装饰的皮夹克、野战靴搭配牛仔裤。大腿上绑着枪套（那东西最好没上膛——哦他到底在骗谁呢，肯定上膛了，是不是？）。上半身是一件深灰色的上衣。

“美人儿，你的确是特别的。”

然后，当然，他的猫必须选在这一刻、毁掉这一刻，她跳上Jason的膝头，两只前爪踩着他的 **腹肌** 求关注。

因为这就是Tim的生活，这就是万物必然的规律。

（他的生活才没有规律，所有事情都会突然倒向一边。就像硬币。硬币不会乖乖地滚动。除非是那些你能在商场里找到的好东西，你可以把硬币塞进去，看着它滚啊滚，滚到失去知觉的福地。）

（还有——之前的问题找到答案了。事实上，Jason不讨厌猫。他只讨厌在晚上穿着皮革跑来跑去、名字和猫有关的人类。很显然。）

~*~

Jason走了，就在Tim快要开始紧张的时候，因为今晚他有工作。

不是脱衣舞、闪粉、钢管舞、耶有 **小费** 的工作。是正正当当 **工作** 的工作。

野猫的工作。

他挥手送别Jason，等了三十分钟，然后去换上制服。这将成为他这一周的亮点。就紧跟在近距离接触活生生的湿身Jason后面。

Tim的制服很像猫女的制服。同时也很 **不像** 猫女的制服。他的制服有一圈圆领，下面连着一件背心，红色衬里，套在紧身衣外面。更多存储空间，更多温暖保障。

他的制服上的耳朵稍微大一些，他的靴子的鞋跟没有那么高，他的护目镜是琥珀色的。

Tim把领子拉高，把下半张脸都藏在后面，确认他的长棍和电击枪都已经在身上装备好，检查他的鞭子没有任何损伤。

（检查棉花糖的食物和水盆，爱意缠绵地给她挠挠耳朵后面，再次检查所有的锁都已经锁好。）

“祝我好运吧，亲爱的。”Tim说，然后他从窗户爬出去，爬到防火梯上。

我们出发咯。

~*~

大楼一角探出一只巨大的滴水兽，Tim在上面躺下来，一条腿搭在边缘，一条腿在空中晃来晃去，一手撑着下巴，低声哼着《雾山》的旋律【注6】。今晚看来会过得相当缓慢。

Tim已经在今晚的目标所在的房间安装好窃听器（为了记录，他的客户希望从系统中删除某些交易的记录，并留下假线索指向其他人。不过讽刺的是，这位其他人先生曾经雇佣野猫，所委派的任务也和 **现在** 雇佣的这位的要求一模一样），窃听器里传来的声音表示那个房间里依然有人。

不幸的是，房间里的那两个人正在性交。

**办公室性关系。**

Tim从来都不能理解那种性癖——部分原因是他从来都没有办公室，部分原因和他妈妈与蝙蝠侠这么多年来纵情享受的某种活动有关。 **呕** 。

Tim正哼道《雾山》的高潮处，突然听见身后的屋顶上传来一声微不可闻的闷响。Tim扭过上半身，转头望身后看——“哇噢。你好啊。真高兴能同你相逢在这同一的屋顶上。这儿距离你自己的地盘可是很远、 **很远** 呢。”

他的导师一直努力向他灌输，但与她的期望正相反——Tim才不真的是一只猫呢。

他不像她，他不会猫咪打呼噜。他不会说“ **太完美喵** ”和“ **猫吃了你的舌头** ”这样的双关语，他也不会喵呜，他还不会对人哈气。

因为他只是穿得（几乎）像猫，不等于他就得行为也像猫。他在家里已经受够了那只他称呼为棉花糖的坏脾气的红桃女王陛下，而且老实说，他生活中猫的数量已经多得值得担忧了。

要是他能够避开猫，他就根本不会有现在这个猫的主题。

哎呀，你成为猫女的门徒， **就得** 继承猫的主题。要么是野猫，要么是猫仔(Catlad)，Tim总是告诉自己起码还留存最后一丝尊严。

考虑到。好吧。构成他的人生的所有其他事情。

红头罩叹了口气：“ **你** 不也离开了自己常去的地盘？”

他们两个不算真正的敌人。此前野猫帮红头罩弄到了数不清的内线情报（价格公道合理，往往也就是换取他 **不被** 丢去监狱），他们也曾组队合作，携手阻止某些二人都觉得与自己的道德观相抵触的事情。

当然还有点缀其中的打情骂俏。要是没了这些调情拌嘴，他们就算不上真正的Gotham人了。不过，Tim从没见过Jason同任何其他名列罪犯名录的人调情。而Tim自己也不能说他曾对其他任何一只蝙蝠暗送秋波。

“如此月黑风高的犯罪良宵，我有幸能为您做什么？”Tim转头检查了他的窃听器，对面一片无声。该动手了。他坐起来，弓起脊背，心满意足地听见骨节舒展的 **喀** 一声。“不幸的是我的日程表已经排满，众多事项等待我一一处理，你应该提前和我的秘书预约好时间。”

“情报，野猫。我需要某个贩卖人口的团伙的情报。”Jason的声音传来，比Tim预想得接近得多，所以他——

从大楼上跳下去，准备好发起一场追逐。他回头喊道：“边走边说，红头罩。我是那种停不下来的人。”

“发现了。”Tim潜入办公室，Jason也跟了进来。他肯定他们都闻到了（办公室）性爱的味道，两个人都皱起了鼻子。

“呕。恶心。恶心死了。拜托，千万不要弄到电脑上。拜托，不要弄到电脑上。 **耶** ，没有弄到电脑上。积一分。”

被玷污的是地毯，不是办公桌。谢天谢地。

Jason就站在他身后，看着他黑进计算机文件——这周早些时候他植入了一个小小的黑客设备，已经替他完成了许多工作，这就是他，他就是这么 **尽善尽美** 。——只是站得比平时稍微远一点儿。Tim倒不真的 **介意** ，也不 **想念** Jason贴在自己背后监视自己的感觉。

“那么……贩卖人口的团伙？”Tim挥了挥手，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕上文件飞过的动态图像。Jason清了清嗓子。

“实际上我很惊讶你到现在竟然还没有开始调查。没什么新鲜的。失踪的都是卖淫的和跳脱衣舞的，那些没有人会 **想起** ，也没有人会调查的人，都在下班后被劫走。”

（所以那天晚上Jason才会守在夜店外面？哇噢。可以对被害妄想说拜拜了，他完全不是在调查我们的案子。）

“还没听说。”Tim回头扫了一眼，Jason正靠在门边。“你确定你的消息没错？”

“野猫，我曾几何时给你指错过方向？”Jason又以那种 **Jason** 的方式一歪脑袋。这个动作太明显了，Tim百分之百确定。他只是不确定传达的是 **什么** 含义。

“好吧，好吧。我会替你打听的，我会替你打听的。在那之前，你是打算继续跟着我转一转，还是……？”

Tim习惯性地邀请，如果是在太平无事的晚上，Jason就会接受，两人一路上斗嘴调情，各种妙语连珠。如果是头痛棘手的晚上，Jason就会推说下次再聊，最后丢一句旁敲侧击再走。

今晚竟然两种都不是。

“呃。不了。”Jason竟然转开脸，有些窘迫地说。“我还有别的事情。”

Tim眨眨眼。这倒是没发生过。他不觉得自己会喜欢这种新发展。

“有约会？”Tim站起身，很好奇，又有点（非常）受伤。他开玩笑地问了这一句，但Jason没有回答，而且——“ **哦** 。走吧，别让 **我** 妨碍了你约会。”Tim对着窗户的方向点点头。“我可不希望还得让姑娘多等。”

“实际上是个他。”Jason纠正他说。他从他身边走过，碰了碰他的肩膀。“谢了，小猫。”

“不用谢。”Tim还有点没回过神。因为。

哦我的天啊。 **是谁** 。他要把那个人的头从肩膀上拧下来，但不是说真的，因为那样他就太邪恶了，太小心眼了。Tim才不小心眼，不过他的确可以很邪恶。只要有合适的刺激。

而且，Tim说今晚很忙的时候，他实际上是在说谎。他一向这么找借口，为了让Jason跟着他。

Jason总有这种毛病，他喜欢保护别人，但却不喜欢 **说出来** ，所以别人需要给他台阶，帮他找借口。

（除非上述人士是绝对普通的平民。）

Tim忍住冲动，他才不要跟在Jason后面，他不要去发现那个 **家伙** 到底是谁。他回了家。

然后几乎被吓得脱了形。因为他看见Jason就栖在他家阳台上，从玻璃门往里张望。

 **我滴个神** 啊。Tim迅速转向他此刻能想到的最近的安全场所，一边脸红心跳地想。我是 **我自己** 的情敌。

~*~

伴随着相当数量的自主规制词语的几分钟之后，Tim整个人大字型地躺在Harper家的地板上，哀叹着他所面对的生活，这出狗血肥皂剧。【注7】

“但他为了 **我** 甩了我，Harper。我真是太受伤了。 **太受伤了** 。”

她踢了他一脚，但显然没有用——这一刻他就是棉花糖，他的猫此刻灵魂附在他身体上——然后叹了口气。

“好吧，我不知道你希望 **我** 做什么。我会修东西，但不会修感情。也许这种事情你应该去找你妈妈谈谈。”

“她永远都不会放过我的，她会一直嘲笑我到世界末日。”

“你以为我就不会？你不肯和Cullen约会，这就是你的报应。”

“你们两个大概需要知道，我实际上 **不介意** ，而且我就在 **这里** 。”他们两个一起看了Cullen一眼，Cullen此刻坐在一旁，整理他今晚“散步”中抢救出的东西。

Cullen是Tim最喜欢的情报来源。（看，Tim今晚 **可不是** 全无成果。Cullen知道Jason想要知道的那件事的全部情况。只不过他们在当下 **这一刻** 没有在讨论那件事而已。）

“我们知道。”Tim和Harper异口同声地说。

“不管怎么样。我遇到了一个男生问题。”Tim对天花板宣布说。“非常、非常糟糕的男生问题。而我找你来帮忙。朋友不就应该帮忙吗？遇到问题时找朋友就可以了？”

“你和他妹妹也是朋友。”

“他妹妹此刻在香港做超级英雄。相信我，如果她在我一定先去找她。需要咨询这样的事情的人选名单，你排在最后一个。哦不，你是倒数第二个。名单第一个是 **Cass** ，因为她是 **Cass** ；然后是Pam，因为她很有经验；接着是Harley，因为她是执业心理学家。我的猫，你们两个， **最后** 是Selina。现在你明白为什么我会来找你了吗？”

“因为你需要更多朋友？”Cullen冒着巨大风险试探性地问。

还没等Tim回答，Harper先问了：“你真的把他留在你家阳台上了？你有没有意识到，无论拖延多久你总是得回家的，不然他可能就会觉得 **你已经** 被绑架了？”

“今天是星期天。”Tim悲叹道。“我在星期天不跳脱衣舞。星期天是电影日。星期天没有脱衣舞。”

“是啊， **我们** 都知道，但是 **他** 知道吗？”

Tim眨眨眼，Cullen和Harper也对着他眨眨眼。

“糟糕。”

~*~

Tim借了Cullen的几件衣服，就在他们客厅中央换好——伴随着Harper的哈哈大笑，以及Cullen挫败的叫声“ **你的礼貌呢，我知道你的礼貌还没被猫吃了** ”——把制服塞进空包里，准备溜回自己的公寓去。

“祝我好运吧，我的奴仆们。”Tim大声宣布，低头躲开Harper对准他脑袋丢过来的勺子。他取道屋顶，迅速返回他的公寓，赶在Jason决定 **复仇，我要复仇** 之前。

虽然有点儿危险，但他还是成功抵达他的公寓楼大门，并且没显得太可疑。

几分钟之后，他推开门，打开灯，假装刚刚发现Jason就在他家阳台上，并且被他吓了一跳。

Tim让他再等一会儿，跑到卧室里把装着制服的包丢进衣柜，理了理头发（因为头发先是被头罩压趴下，然后又顶着这样一头乱毛在屋顶上跳了一圈之后，他的发型实在让人无法恭维），扯了扯借来的衣服，然后出去推开阳台门把Jason放进来。

“那么，我可以不用当作是仅此一次了？”Jason走进来，Tim说。棉花糖已经在一边等着Jason把她抱起来。这个自私的小荡妇。

“你希望那样吗？”Jason问，他 **看了** Tim一眼，没理会他的猫。他戴着一个没有面部表情的头罩还怎么能表现得那么表情丰富，这个问题超出了Tim的智慧极限。

“不。”Tim承认说。“你大概正当值，或者无论你怎么称呼这个——”

“巡逻。”

“——但是你想不想喝一杯？”

因为Tim想喝一杯。或者喝一瓶。

（今晚就像醉酒后产生的幻觉。也许他真喝醉后，所有事情就都能说得通了。）

“我没在巡逻，所以好的，我想喝一杯。”Jason抬起手，他的头盔发出一声轻微的咔嗒声，然后他摘下头盔，放在沙发上。Tim眼角一抽，因为棉花糖显然把Jason的动作当成邀请，大摇大摆地 **钻进去** 窝在里面。

“我很抱歉你头盔里会弄上猫毛。”Tim说，他往厨房走去拿杯子。“但可以说你是自找的。你不怎么和猫打交道吧？”

Jason轻轻挑唇坏笑，让Tim整个人都有些酥麻。他明明连酒瓶都还没打开。

“你肯定没想到。而且猫毛总不会比闪粉更糟糕。哼。从没想过你还会穿这种肥肥大大的牛仔裤。”Jason歪着脑袋说。

（Tim开始察觉到他这个动作代表了什么含义。）

“我以为我们的关系已经过了这种 **从没想过你还会怎样** 的阶段了。另外裤子是朋友的。”Jason的多米诺面具微微皱了起来，Tim迅速解读出来——“呃，我不能真的穿着。你知道的。那一身回家。”

Jason点点头：“聪明。不过不是很衬你。”

“怎么，红头罩，如果不是我有自知之明的话，我都要以为你在恭维我的腿了。”

Tim绕过厨房柜台走过来，Jason故意明显地上下打量了Tim的腿一番。“怎么说呢，”他拖长声音说。“你的腿的确不错。”

“不好意思，我的腿棒极了。干杯。”Tim用自己的杯子碰了碰Jason的杯子。“我本来想再问一次，你愿不愿一起看《守望者》，不过我觉得我的猫今晚享受的刺激已经够多了。”

“那么你其他的选择是？”Jason歪着头，唇角依然挂着坏笑。

“经典的James Bond。”Tim说着，走到自己的DVD收藏前。“来吧，Moneypenny。”【注8】

Jason假装被触怒地哼了一声：“我才是那个带了枪和其他致命武器的人， **我** 却要做Moneypenny？”

“我跳钢管舞。你可怜的小脑袋没法想象我 **仅靠** 大腿就能完成怎样不可能完成的任务。有这样两条腿 **我就是致命武器** 。”他这番话说出来本该各种尴尬。但Jason看起来一副要笑抽过去、笑死过去的样子，而且 **我的天啊，Jason Todd脸红了** 。

单凭这一点Tim就赢了整个互联网。

“所以没错，你是Moneypenny，我是James。”Tim把碟片塞进DVD里（他有一整套经典的James Bond珍藏套装。纤尘不染，完好无损。），并且顽固地不去想Jason的名字和James非常相近。

Jason脱下皮夹克，他的装甲靠起来略微有些不舒服，不过Tim愿意随遇而安，得过且过。

因为。

奇迹一般的腹肌。

~*~

“你好啊，Moneypenny。”Tim说，注意力全在他平板上的新游戏上。这个游戏有点儿像吉他英雄，只不过是钢琴版。“你随意。别把灰尘弄到我的地毯上。我刚刚才把所有的闪粉都吸干净。”

Jason扑通在他身边坐下，手轻轻搭在他脖子后面。“我回家了，James。你在做什么呢？”

“嘘。我在弹莫扎特，你知道这支曲子给我纤细的手腕带来多大压力吗？把你的脸挪开，你挡住我的光线了。”

“Tim，你的猫对我都比你好。”

“我的猫是个婊子，只要能让人给她舒舒服服挠肚皮她什么都肯做。很好上手。”

他的猫打着呼噜跳上沙发，从Tim的腿上走过去——非常干扰他——然后整个猫在Jason的大腿上摊平。然后她继续响亮地打呼噜，像是一台迷你型的哈雷摩托。

Tim也想这么做，只不过他们现在还没进展到那个阶段。而且Tim不打呼噜。在打扮成一只猫和表现成一只猫之间，Tim划定了非常严格的界限。

两分钟，丢了四个音符，弹了三段走调的和弦之后，Tim丢开平板宣布：“所以我做不成古典音乐家。”

“因为弹钢琴的时候不能炫耀你的腿？”

“非常风趣，Moneypenny。”Tim转脸，看着他，眨眨眼。“你的脸怎么了？”

Jason的嘴唇破了，脸上从额角到脸颊有一大块青紫（还有几处破皮）。已经开始慢慢褪色，但依然非常严重。

“我还以为你爱我这张脸，007。”Jason回答说。“一堵砖墙怎么了我的脸。”

“你那顶荒谬的头罩呢，不就是为了对付这种情况的吗？”

“我又不是 **一直** 都戴着。”

“你到底有没有处理过伤口？”

他的回答就是一张面无表情的脸。Tim叹了口气：“傻瓜。”然后站起来去拿他的急救箱。

Tim的生活现在简直平淡得如同柴米油盐了。

（这就是信号，这就是生活开始走下坡路的信号。因为，正如Tim早先说的——他的生活就像硬币。硬币不会乖乖地滚动，所有事情都会突然倒向一边。）

~*~

Tim大步往自己那根钢管走，他脑袋里想着三件事。

第一。他需要买猫粮了。

第二。他在想今晚红头罩是不是又会送他回家。（在过去几周里这种情况已经快成他生活的常态了。）以及与此直接相关的另一件事——他怎么才能不把闪粉也蹭Jason一身？

第三。他做野猫的时候，能不能弄到任何有关贩卖人口团伙的新情报交给红头罩？除了Jason已经知道，Cullen替他确认的那些？然后还是与此直接相关的另一件事——Jason现在随时都会过来，他要怎么才能出去做野猫？

条理呢。Tim曾经还拥有过条理。（然后棉花糖吃掉了。）

然后，可以这么说，一个新东西丢到了他怀里。

那是一张五十块钱。Tim抬起眼，他抬眼的过程中看见了贩卖人口团伙里的几个重磅人物。宾果，这就是他一直等待的时机。

那是——

然后Tim听见——

“我们需要除掉红头罩。”

糟糕。

（Tim刚刚 **搭上** 这个男朋友，他不能 **现在** 就失去他。他们才刚刚度过尴尬的 **哦嘿，我是跳钢管舞的** 阶段，进入可爱的互取昵称的阶段。）

“如果我们抓住了他，我们就能发现他的身份。我们可以要挟他，让他为 **我们** 卖命。”

糟糕的平方。

“不不——如果我们能拉拢到红头罩，我们可以让 **整座城市** 为我们卖命。”

啧。好吧，快动脑子Tim。快动脑子。

等等。没理由他不能利用他们。

好吧。这个行动计划有点蠢，决定得还有点仓促。

（野猫有些情报可以出手。）

出发咯。

**本章完。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】pi?ata是一种儿童游戏。将装满糖果或玩具的容器挂在高处，让孩子蒙上眼睛用棍子打破容器，糖果和玩具就会掉出来。常在生日或节日庆典上进行。  
> 【注2】precious捏他《魔戒》里Gollum对魔戒的称呼；译员记忆中的中译本为"我的宝贝"。  
> 【注3】《Watchmen 守望者》为改编自DC同名漫画，Dr. Manhatten为其中唯一有超能力的角色。推荐阅读或观看，但请注意该电影分级为R。  
> 【注4】Tol Eress?a捏他托尔金《精灵宝钻》，是精灵居住地。  
> 【注5】Toothiana捏他梦工厂《The Guardian守护者联盟》的守护者之一牙仙，形象为蓝绿色相间的小精灵，喜欢洁白整齐的牙齿和可爱的东西，容易激动。  
> 【注6】《The Misty Mountains雾山》，《霍比特人》电影原声。  
> 【注7】Harper Row和Cullen Row姐弟。Harper在New 52《Batman #1》中首度出场，弟弟Cullen及家庭情况在《Batman #7》中出场介绍。姐弟二人相依为命，Harper是自学成才的电气工程师，在Gotham市地下电力系统工作，负责维修保养电缆；Cullen依然在念中学，同性恋，暗恋Tim Wayne，常被反同的混混暴打。在Harper参加#1中的Wayne晚宴回家后，发现弟弟被打伤，头发被剃出fag（变态）字样。Harper为了表示支持她，也自己剃成同样的发型。他们在街头同混混冲突，在局势即将一发不可收拾时，蝙蝠侠出现拯救二人。从此Harper对蝙蝠侠着迷，她利用自己工作之便发现了蝙蝠侠在地下电网安装的设备，并借此追踪到蝙蝠侠。她试图帮忙，但蝙蝠侠并不领情，且在之后由于失去了罗宾Damian，情绪不稳定的蝙蝠侠同Harper Row发生争吵。Harper Row在《Batman #28》中再次出场，代号为Bluebird，与蝙蝠侠短暂搭档合作，但这一部分剧情发生在本文成文之后，故无干系。从剧情中可以推断，除与蝙蝠侠相关的部分外，作者基本沿用了漫画对Row姐弟的设定。  
> 【注8】James Bond和Moneypenny（需要注释吗）出自007系列。Moneypenny是M的秘书，曾在电影或其他作品中表现出同007的感情，但从不被列为邦女郎。在此前的电影中Moneypenny一直为文职人员，直到《Skyfall》中Moneypenny先是外勤特工，后转职做M的秘书。


	2. 第二章：间接肯定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 定义：间接肯定又称为曲言法，是低调陈述（抑言法）的子类型，这种手法通过反义或否定表达肯定的含义。通常搭配否定词语出现。

 

~*~

 

行动方案确定，Tim做了件聪明事。终于。他轮班的时间结束后，他也偷听到了足够的情报——他立刻离开，前去找他最喜爱的两个奴仆（也是他唯二的奴仆）。

Jason没出现在夜店门外等着送他回家，所以Tim只能推测他在忙其他事。太好了。

“我有个很傻的计划，我需要你们两个说服我执行或者放弃。”Cullen打开门的同时Tim大声宣称。Cullen差一点儿就把门当着Tim的脸再关上，不过Tim接着说：“我顺便把你的衣服带回来了，我还买了营养品。这样贿赂成功了吗？”

Cullen叹了口气，不过他还是打开门，老鹰一样一把抓走了食物。Tim没反抗——不过他忍不住还是多说了一句，只是因为好玩——

“哦，太好了。因为如果这样还不行，我接下来就打算提议为你跳贴身舞了，反正我今晚抹上的闪粉还都在。不过其实有点儿困难，因为考虑到我现在和别人几乎稳定地交往中了。”

Harper哼了一声，Cullen则差点被自己的口水呛死。Harper正坐在沙发上干活，然后把一部分零件从沙发上推下去，于是Tim顺理成章地坐过去，轻轻在她的脸颊上亲了一口。

“那么，老实交代，到底发生什么事情了？”

“一个贩卖人口的团伙盯上了我的男朋友兼义警兼临时同盟。他们忙着舔我的大腿的时候，我听见了。”

“听起来有点儿麻烦。”

Tim张开手，说：“只有 **一点点** 。所以说，我想出来一个计划，不是什么特别好的计划。但多少还是计划。你们看，我才刚刚 **搭上** 他，我不能现在就 **失去** 他。”

“你的计划糟糕透顶。”Harper斩钉截铁地说。

“你至少应该 **先听一下我的计划** 。”

“说吧。”Cullen坐在咖啡桌上，翻找Tim带来的食物。“然后我们就能告诉你到底有多糟糕了。”

Tim瞪着他们两个：“你们竟然还要怀疑我为什么把你们排在名单末位。”

“既然你的计划关系到Cass哥哥的人身安全，你不应该找Cass吗？”

“我害怕她会飞回来，亲眼看着我嘲笑我。不管了。”Tim挥挥手，瘫倒在沙发上。“计划是这样的。作为野猫，我先给他们提供情报，告诉他们怎么引诱红头罩上钩。作为Tim，我就是他们的诱饵。然后，我让他们绑架红头罩。”

“糟糕得吓人。”

“我还没 **说完呢** 。因为这些人都是白痴，所以我很确定他们会把Jason带到他们的行动中心。作为野猫，我会到那里去拿我的酬劳，拯救Jason， **顺便** 捣毁整个贩卖人口的团伙。所以？支持还是同意？”

“非常、非常吓人。”

“算了吧，我还是去找Cass。”

 

~*~

 

Cass先是嘲笑了他，然后轻声地、但是坚定地告诉他，他的计划是她一生中听过的最荒谬的计划，很有可能不会奏效，但是敬请大胆执行，先做再说。

不过Cass没用那么多字。

她更像是先大笑，突然安静下来，在Skype视频通话的窗口里直直地盯着他的眼睛，说——

“不。”

“我肯定能办妥。”

“不。”

“拜托了，Cass。要么是按我的计划来，要么是让他吃枪子或者受其他什么伤。而且我的计划明明相当完美地解决了找到这个贩卖人口团伙的问题。”

“结果肯定适得其反，小心吃不了兜着走。”

“你的词汇量又变大了呢。”

“你的屁股也是。”

“ **你怎么敢这么说** 。”Tim一手捂住他非常、非常 **受伤** 的小心脏。“你根本看不出来。你在地球另一边呢！”

“我自然有我的办法。Harper和Cullen怎么说？”

Cass会这么问因为她知道答案是什么。Tim默默地生着气，棉花糖蹭过来试图挤到他和笔记本之间。

“你好啊，棉花糖。”

“天啊天啊，糖，我现在 **忙着呢** ，你这女人！”

Cass挂断了视频通话，不过她给他发了一条消息，说：“就按照你的计划试试运气吧，记得把最后结果录下来发给我。”

Tim生活中的女人们，总是跟他过不去。

 

~*~

 

星期三糟糕透了，Tim把他平时的《银河系搭车客指南》换成了《香水：一个杀人犯的故事》，因为Tim此刻的心情就如同这本书。他几乎下一秒就要忍不住跳起来大杀四方，干掉所有妨碍他享受平静的犯罪生活的人。【注1】

尤其是——那个人，那个团伙的老大，野猫已经确认了他的身份是Louis Darcolme。Tim想对这个人做各种各样不能转述的事情，感谢他给他的生活增添的那些精彩绝伦的乱子。

Tim坐在他最喜欢的咖啡店里，在椅子里蜷成一团。他的全部心思都在书上，还有一部分给了腹诽的碎碎念，所以他完全没有注意到有人在对他说话，直到那个人伸手碰了碰他的手腕。

他没有当时就跳起来掀桌逃跑全靠他惊人的自控力。没有，Tim只是猛然抽了一口气，差点被自己的口水呛死（这是Cullen在报复他，一定是，他就知道），抬起头，然后——

Jason Todd。

Tim的生活就是一出肥皂剧是吧？是的。

“这里有人吗？”

店里还有很多空位，因为Tim是唯一坐在店里的顾客。不过Tim耸耸肩，微笑说：“你好，湿身先生。这里没人坐。”

“真高兴你还记得我，一脸闪粉先生。”

Tim觉得这一刻他一定是灵魂出窍了，因为Jason真的——他丝毫没有隐藏地——歪过脑袋，上下打量了一番他的腿。

哇噢，您还真是够赤裸裸。

“今天没穿紧身牛仔裤啊，我真不知道是不是应该觉得失望。”

Tim考虑自己是不是应该给Jason他的名片。那份有关闪粉和小费的工作的名片。不是。呃。更违法的那份工作的。但是然后他就想起来Jason **不知道** Tim知道，所以他真要是给了，肯定各种尴尬。

（不，Jason，我没有背着你劈腿！我没有背着你跟 **你** 有外遇！）

“我觉得剧情进展到这里，我应该告诉你，我现在正和人幸福快乐地正式交往中。”Tim把塑料咖啡杯举到嘴边，无声地补上一句， **跟你交往中，你这个混蛋** 。Jason又歪起脑袋。他唇边似乎浮起一抹微笑。

“我不知道你为什么要告诉我，不过好的。”

“在我喝咖啡的时候，无论谁明目张胆看我的腿，我都这么告诉他。”

（因为他不太可能在晚上工作的时候这么说，是吧？）

Tim的手机在包里震动起来，他打算趁此机会撤退。

“抱歉，湿身先生，我得走了。”Jason低下头，抬起手指微微给Tim敬了个礼，目送他收拾东西准备离开。

“回头见，一脸闪粉先生。”Jason咧嘴笑道。“还有一屁股闪粉先生。”

Tim扭过上半身，低头，很肯定——

**擦。**

作为一个连屁股上都带着闪粉的人，Tim竭尽所能地端庄退场，直到他非常确定自己不会一张嘴就尖叫出来——Tim打开手机。

“小猫咪，有些事你得解释清楚。”

该死。

 

~*~

 

“所以，某种程度上来说我在和你未来丈夫的儿子约会。好吧，是未来丈夫的养子。但是，也不能算真的约会。因为他还 **没发现** 我在和他约会，但是我发觉了。”

“你可能应该从最开始说起。黑蝙蝠告诉我发生什么的时候，没说得很清楚，哦，她倒是很清楚地说明了这件事好笑极了。”

“Cass这个叛徒。善变啊，你的名字是女人！”Tim蜷在Selina的毛绒地毯上，猫咪偷偷地企图藏进他的包里——他最初就是这样收养棉花糖的，那个时候她还小小的、萌萌的，还没有现在这么 **撒旦的爪牙** ——然后闯进他的生活里。土耳其梵猫个鬼，明明是 **恶魔的爪牙** 。这才是她的血统。 **恶魔。的。爪牙。** “总而言之。野猫和红头罩会调个情什么的。但是然后Jason Todd遇到了Tim Drake——不跳脱衣舞的那个——接着红头罩遇到了Tim Drake——跳脱衣舞的那个——两个人一拍即合。现在红头罩和Tim Drake调情，偶尔会到访他的公寓，来玩啊，一起喝杯酒啊，看看电影什么的。我是James他就是我的Moneypenny，我这么对他说过了。现在红头罩不再跟野猫暧昧不清了，情况也非常、非常令人郁闷，因为现在有人想对红头罩下手，我计划趁此机会赚笔小钱 **同时** 挽救他的小命，他甚至都不会知道是我干的。好吧，我觉得差不多就是这样了。”

Selina低头看着他，眨眨眼，然后她抱起胳膊，抬手捏着自己鼻梁。

“好吧，我觉得我大概明白了。你一定是跟着Harley和Pam看了太多日间剧。我应该担心吗？这件事会影响到我的婚礼吗？”

“不会。妈妈。这件事不会影响到你的婚礼。说到婚礼，你就算用全套《指环王》原声碟以及至尊魔戒本身来贿赂我，我也不会去的。Jason肯定会认出我来，然后他就会问各种问题，我可没打算这么告诉他上述任何事情。”

“出于好奇心——”

“好奇心会杀死猫。”

“ **出于好奇心** ，我想问你 **打算** 怎么告诉他？”

Tim仰面朝天躺下来，望着妈妈家的天花板，双手放在自己肚子上。一只猫自动将这当作是在邀请它爬上来，整只猫趴在他脖子上。Tim嘴角一抽，Selina用脚踢了踢他。

“怎么？你知道你早晚得告诉他，是吧？你还得告诉他你那段跟踪狂的岁月。你知道的， **是吧** ，小猫？”

“或者。”Tim说，一边努力把那只相当肥软的玳瑁猫扯下来，拯救自己行将就木的食道。“我可以 **永远** 都不告诉他。”

“他是只 **蝙蝠** ，小猫。无论以什么方式，他总会发现。”Selina挑起眉梢。“而且也许 **我** 会亲自告诉他。”

“你和Cass合谋起来对付我。”

“你没早一点告诉我你跑去跳钢管舞，这就是你的下场。还有，Pam给你的那二十块不是偷来的，所以你可以留着。”

“哦， **太好了** 。”

 

~*~

 

Tim出门采购（对棉花糖的绥靖政策，献给撒旦的爪牙的供奉）的时候，他认真考虑了自己的选择，发现少得令人发指。

因为Tim不能 **放任** Jason被这种三流罪犯追杀扳倒。也因为Tim不能放任一笔好生意从自己手里溜走。

所以，最好的办法——所有人都获益的办法——就是Tim自己充当诱饵，这样就可以成功抓住红头罩，之后所有其他人的计划都见鬼去吧。

（或者他只需要 **告诉** Jason，他是James Bond，又名野猫。但是，不行。因为这么坦白一定尴尬死了，Tim想尽可能地把这场对话往后拖延，能拖多久是多久。）

Tim用力推开公寓的门，棉花糖被吓了一跳，放开她正在玩耍的玩具老鼠， **怨恨** 地看了他一眼。

（人类，你打断了我预定的独处时光。）

“我刚刚决定了行动方案，糖。没有人，就连你也不能阻止我。你尽可以用你猫科动物的阴谋诡计试图阻止我，我已经对你免疫了。”

Tim在厨房里走来走去，把采购的东西放好，棉花糖跟着他，爪子拍打他的脚踝和小腿，喵喵叫着求关注。

他低头看着她，她抬眼瞄着他，喵了一声，摆出史上最可爱的表情。

“我亲爱的糖，我恐怕我有个秘密必须要告诉你。”Tim抱起她，看着她的脸，说。“我一直在利用你， **是的** ，我在利用你。哦，别显得那么惊讶。我们两个都知道这一天终究会到来。棉花糖夫人，我恐怕我本人的真实面孔与你最初设想得截然不同。我一直在利用你，哈，你不过是我的 **同妻** ，掩饰我真实的爱。但现在我已经遇到了真爱，遇到了胜过所有爱人的那一个人，我必须抛弃你，走吧，你女性的特质对我毫无魅力。”

棉花糖看起来非常淡定。

“是啊，我猜到了，你根本不在乎。”Tim抚摸了她一下，然后把她放回地上，朝房间走去。她跟在他身后，趁着他转身拿笔记本电脑的功夫跳到床上。她趴在他大腿上踩奶，但是他轻轻地把她推到了一边去，因为他需要进一步调查Darcolme和他的同伙们。Tim叹了口气，掰响手指，架好眼镜：“该工作了。”

 

~*~

 

以防Jason在他离开的时候过来，Tim在阳台门上贴了一张纸条，说他要和朋友出去，不知道什么时候回来。

Tim装备的时候，棉花糖看起来脾气很暴躁：“亲爱的，我这是为了满足你的所有要求。你是一位非常会花钱的女士。”

她喵了一声，跳到Tim的写字台上，凑过来蹭了蹭他的脸。“我也爱你，糖。”

野猫一路前往Jason的地盘，他停在能找到的最高的一栋楼的屋顶上，然后开始等待。他躺在宽大的屋檐上，一条腿从一边垂下晃来晃去，开始回顾他目前收集到的情报。

“那么？”野猫只听到Jason的靴子落在屋顶上的声音，然后红头罩的金属头盔就闯进他的视野里。“有情报给我，小猫？”

“没有多少。至少没有你不知道的。他的名字是Louis Darcolme。事实上竟然不是 **Gotham** 本地人，这可够奇怪的。他通常在加利福尼亚和边境各州活动。看起来他是打算拓展新市场。”

“没有其他的了？”Jason很可能在头盔下皱起了眉头。“地点？供应商？他都卖给谁？”

“没了。至少目前还没有其他的了。他对这种事情很有经验。我会试着看能不能为你弄到更多情报——不过与此同时，我还有些其他的事情要做。”

Tim没等Jason回答，干脆地从屋顶边缘翻身跳了下去，他抽出长鞭响亮地甩开，荡到旁边的屋顶上。无需回头就知道Jason不会跟着他。

他抵达约定的会面地点，速度堪称记录。Tim藏匿在阴影中，拉高领子，护目镜也稳稳当当地戴好。来的人不是Darcolme，不过是他的一个助手。不是特别重要的人物。

Tim舒舒服服地趴在紧急逃生梯上，望进窗户里。他敲了敲玻璃，让那个助手注意到他——不知道这个可怜虫刚才是不是不小心尿了自己一裤子。他微笑起来，尽管没有人能看见。

“我估计你是来交易的？”

 

~*~

 

Jason亲了他。Jason还没告诉他自己的真实姓名，也没有在他面前摘掉过多米诺面具，但Jason亲了他。

很纯洁。轻轻地一碰。但同时如此、非常、特别地自然。

Tim叹了口气，微微拉开一些距离，希望能够看见Jason的眼睛。

“如果我们看《美国队长》会发生这个，我几乎不想知道我们看《钢铁侠》的时候你会做什么了。”

Jason哼了一声：“我估计我对身处原本的时间之外的人有点儿情结。”然后耸耸肩。 **哇噢** ，Tim想说点什么，但是他不能。

（他不应该知道。）

因为Tim什么都不能说，所以他只好把Jason拉回来，吻了他——把他从回忆拉回到这里，拉回到此刻。拉回到Tim身边，回到他们充满闪粉、猫毛和电影的生活，回到他们有点儿奇怪的爱情故事中。

（Tim不应该分享他的那份黑暗回忆，现在还不能。而且很有可能永远不会。）

他吻着Jason，舌尖划过他的下嘴唇。然后他感觉Jason滑下去，张开嘴，牙齿贴在他的皮肤上。Jason决定给他留下一个吻痕。Tim抬头看着天花板，叹了口气。

（为什么你总是让事情 **如此艰难** ？）

Tim闭上眼睛，几乎完全放松地沉浸到这个吻里。这时棉花糖跳上沙发靠背，贴在Tim脑袋旁边，对着两个人的耳边刺耳尖利地喵喵大叫起来。

**你在对我的人类做什么？**

这该死的猫。

Jason之后没有再试图亲他。他看起来有点儿后悔方才的吻。他离开时，手指轻轻贴在Tim脖子上的那个痕迹上，停了短短一瞬间。

然后他脑袋一歪——又是这个特别的动作，Tim开始发觉这个动作代表爱意，或者类似的情绪——然后离开了。

Tim转脸看着棉花糖。

“我们得给你挂个铃铛。”

 

~*~

 

“这样，我帮你抓住红头罩，作为回报你付给我 **一半** 。”

Tim通过不同监控镜头转接观察Darcolme的表情。他为了这个甚至错过了Selina的婚礼。

（当然，就算不为了这次行动——他也不会去的。他才不要自找麻烦。）

“红头罩最近一直尾随某个男性脱衣舞夜店的员工，希望他会成为你们的下一个目标，并借此追踪到你们的踪迹。为什么不利用他的这个计划呢？我等会儿通过电子邮件把那个脱衣舞演员的轮班时间和体貌特征发给你。不用谢。”

 

~*~

 

所以Tim星期四轮班结束后，就在通往大街的那条巷子里被人绑架了。他可花费了一番功夫才没有反抗，而是老老实实束手就擒。

绑架发生时Jason **不在** ，不过Tim确定消息终究会传到他耳朵里。

与此同时，Tim假装自己失去意识，激活了身上的追踪器（Harper此刻最好留意着追踪器的信号，不然Tim回头肯定把她所有工具重新布线，让她的所有设备都重复播放《江南Style》），想念起他的猫。

希望这件事不会耗时太久。为了以防万一他出门前已经喂过她了。

但这些事情你永远都不能确定——可能最后耗时超过一天。一夜。甚至超过二十四个小时的日夜循环。

考虑到Tim的运气，结果很可能是最坏的。

棉花糖肯定会挖开他的胸腔据为猫窝，用他的鲜血沐浴洗净毛发，看着他呛着血沫子慢慢死去。

二十分钟后他们抵达某间仓库。永远、 **永远** 都是仓库。唯一不那么老套的发展是这间仓库终于不毗邻码头。他们选择的这间仓库实际上靠近商业区。有意思。值得回头调查一番。

绑匪把他从车里拖出来，他花了好大力气才没有绷紧肌肉、一触即发。（他没能找到机会偷瞄一眼那辆车，不过他敢打赌那一定是一辆标准的白色面包车）。然后他们把他绑在椅子上。

简直老套到不能忍。

他们没伤害他，好歹算是加分项，不过他们猥琐地盯着他看了很长很长时间，只是 **看** 。他们又不是 **不知道** 他长什么样子。毕竟他们 **都是** 那家夜店的常客。

两个小时后，漫长的两个小时里Tim想念他的猫，想着Cullen最好现在赶到，想着这里真是通风啊，然后他听见了Jason的声音。

他睁开眼睛，正看见Jason迅速地被人制服。Tim不在意某人的训练多么有素，逻辑表明如果你被四个每个人都比你重至少四十磅的彪形大汉围堵，你也不可能很快脱身。

不过Jason还是勉强挣扎反抗，却被人狠狠在头上砸了一棍—— **嗷** ，可恶，所以 **你应该带着你那个可恶的头盔，** **Jason** ——然后被人拖走。拖进一辆，好吧，正如Tim起初预料的一样，一辆老套的白色面包车。

因为Tim的人生显然永远不够狗血老套。

Tim让那辆运输工具领跑五分钟。那位很快就要昏迷不醒的助手A转回头，那张恶心的脸上挂着下流的笑容看过来，Tim面无表情地说：

“小心棉花糖。”

从来都没有人听他的忠告。所以，当然，当一只猫燃着地狱的怒火从天而降落在那位很快就要没脸皮了的助手A头上，所有人都大吃一惊。

Tim立刻挣脱绳索，因为，一）他们这些人绑人的技术太糟糕了，二）就算绳结很结实他也知道怎么脱身。小菜一碟好吗，就像是呼吸一样自然，就像皮肤细胞脱落一样不可避免，就像棉花糖带来的恐怖一样顺其自然。

“把衣服给我。”他说着已经扒下裤子——礼貌都滚边去，他时间紧迫——踢掉鞋子。

“你太不知感恩了。红头罩是怎么受得了你？”Tim伸手拿过自己的制服，Cullen抱起娇蛮跋扈、心满意足的棉花糖。Tim哼了一声，把野猫制服的拉链一路拉到下巴。

“不好意思，你就没想过是 **我** 在忍受 **他** 吗？过来，糖。我的宝贝。”Cullen翻了个白眼，把猫咪递给他。她打着呼噜，用脸颊磨蹭Tim的脸。“谁是可爱的恶魔爪牙？是你！对，就是你！”

“你真是太奇怪了。”Cullen叹了口气，弯腰捡起Tim丢在一边的衣服，然后把手里的追踪器递给他。“老姐不太确定这东西的追踪范围到底有多大，所以你最好快点儿。”

“没问题。照顾好我的恶魔宝宝。”Tim把棉花糖交出去，尽管猫咪 **那样** 看着他，爪子紧紧勾住他的制服。“棉花糖，这关系到我的真爱。一个男人和另一个男人之间的真爱，而不是恶魔的爪牙和她的寄主之间的爱。我保证将来如果有机会，我也会为了你踏上充满风险、可能让我为之丧命的征程，哪怕一路压力重重，而我会为此蒙羞。”

“我只见过你一个人这么对猫咪说话。就连 **猫女** 都不这么对猫咪说话。”

“你觉得我看起来像猫女吗？”Tim调整好自己的护目镜。Cullen坏笑起来，棉花糖竟然也一脸相似的表情，Tim眯着眼睛瞪他们。

“没错，你不像她。猫女至少 **睡了** 她男朋友。”如果不是因为Cullen抱着他的猫，Tim很可能会一拳头揍上去。不过他此刻有他的猫做挡箭牌，所以Tim只得用语言。

“ **闭嘴** 好吧，Row。照顾好我的猫。”

果然还是揍一拳比较好。

 

~*~

 

Tim终于找到Jason，看到他的状况不由得跟着替他痛起来。其实也没有—— **太** 糟糕。起码没有生命危险。不过。他也不如Tim把他交出去的时候那么清新怡人。换句话说，Jason现在看起来没那么秀色可餐了。

不过至少他现在还意识清醒，有力气耍嘴皮子，所以多少还是说明了他现在的状态。Darlcome穿过走廊走进来，那个一直尝试让Jason闭嘴（并且很可悲地失败了）的人从Tim身边走过去，向他家老大汇报此刻依然未能撬出多少情报的困境。

“小猫。”Jason低吼道。Tim回头看了他一眼。

“红头罩。”

“你 **出卖** 我。”好吧，如果你非得 **那么** 说的话。Tim嘴角一抽，不过没有人能看出来。

“闭嘴。”

Tim靠在门框上，板起脸，摆出一副任何人看来都会觉得他百无聊赖的表情。实际上他在想的是，今天这次交易的时间要比他预计的长，他之前没想到，为了以防万一他应该要求Cullen陪着棉花糖、给她喂食的。而且之后会很难平息。

Darcolme大声说：“ **做得好** ，野猫。果然道上关于你的传言没错，你的确是顶级的情报来源。我相信未来也可以仰赖你的情报。”

野猫听见Jason小声说： **先看看信任野猫是怎样的下场吧** 。

Darcolme走到他面前，他简直克制不住要厌恶地撇嘴。但Tim就在等待这一刻。除了Darcolme之外其他人都没有钥匙，他也一直没得到贴身的机会从他身上偷走。所以他只能跟着他的步调走到现在。Tim在高领的掩藏下微笑起来，双臂抱在胸前耸耸肩。

“我不过尽力而为。”

“我对你的尽力而为深表感谢。”Darcolme继续往前走。“现在让我们掀开这只蝙蝠的神秘面具。”

“ **草** 。”Jason低声骂了一句。但是，不行。Tim不会允许的。日程安排上没有这么一项。过去没有，将来也绝对不会有。

野猫抬腿抵在对面门框上挡住路，歪着脑袋：“我相信，我们首先应该解决的是我的报酬问题。”他靠过去，近得能看见Darcolme脸上的毛孔，闻见他用的那种腻得发臭的须后水的味道。野猫抬起套着爪尖的手指，拍了拍他胸口的口袋，然后挑逗地滑过西装外套上的纽扣。“如您所知，我喜欢当面付现。这个年代你不能相信电脑网络。”

Darcolme对他微笑（狞笑）起来，然后抽出一大叠钞票（百元大钞）。Tim伸手拿钱，同时飞快地把钥匙从他口袋里顺出来。Tim微笑着把钥匙塞进背心下面隐藏的口袋里，然后夸张地开始数钱，点完钞票才塞进自己腰后的一个小口袋里。接着他抬起头，露出一抹微笑，发出心满意足的声音，终于流露出他对Darcolme的厌恶之情。

“巧合的是。”Tim的爪子扣紧门框，重心转移，堵住门的那条腿开始暗暗蓄力做好准备。“你也不能相信窃贼。”

接着他跳起来一个转身，膝盖狠狠撞上Darcolme的脸。Tim听到一声令人分外满足的鼻梁断裂的脆响，然后轻巧落地，退到房间里，用他“借来的”（哦他会还回去的，别担心，他肯定不会让这么重要的定罪证据下落不明的）钥匙卡从里面锁上了门。这样他和Jason就不用担心外面的人开枪扫射了。

野猫转身走到Jason被绑住的椅子边，叹了口气：“如果你到现在还没从这些绳索中挣脱，那么我可要对你失望透顶了。你看——这些人在绑人方面的智商可真排不到调色盘上最明亮的颜色。”

红头罩只是对他龇牙，Tim叹了口气，举起手里的钥匙卡：“看。你需要 **证据** 不是吗？你还需要这东西才能找到赃款和失踪的人。你竟然相信我会这么轻易就背叛你，我真是太受伤了。”

红头罩思考着看了他一眼，然后挣脱了绳索。（跟之前他们绑Tim一模一样的绳结，真是太让人失望了。）

Jason哼了一声，然后露出一点后悔的表情（大概是因为他的肋骨，从他行动时的动作判断），站起来。“好吧，那我估计得谢谢你。”

“那我 **估计得** 说不客气。”Tim竖起耳朵听了一会儿。然后他绕过Jason，把那把椅子拖过来，站上去打开通风管的挡板。通风管口轻松就打开了，一点惊喜都没有。“好吧。既然现在很显然你受伤了，手边又没有任何武器，那么我来料理大厅里的那些人，然后我们跑路，呼叫警察过来——”

“等等。”Tim转过脸，看见Jason一只手按住自己一侧肋骨，另一只手伸向自己。他带着一抹苦笑，又显得有些尴尬。“还有其他人。我得去救他。”

“不用了。没关系。”哦，糟糕。他以为Tim还被绑做人质呢。啊，接下来问题要大条了，是不是？

“不，关系很大。他是个普通人而且—— **嗷** ，疼。他对我而言非常重要。他是我的。呃。”

Tim的生活怎么会变成这样？Tim从来没想过会在这种情况下被告白啊。

“不， **真的** 没关系，好吗？不需要解释。然后。那个问题已经解决了。“

Jason张嘴要抗议，但老实说他们现在真心 **没有时间** 把状况细细理清，所以为了能让Jason闭嘴，Tim做了唯一合理的事情。他从椅子上跳下来，一把抓住Jason的头发，扯着他低下头亲了上去。

（就像他们几个星期前的那个吻，在他们刚刚看完三部《星球大战》电影之后。那个有点儿尴尬的吻——“好吧，这真不错，我有点儿想这么做，哦如果你也想的话，我是说，只要你不介意，不过如果你再说一句Han Solo的坏话我就一脚把你踢到下周二去，不过，呃，吻很不错。”）

片刻之后Jason终于回吻过来，Tim往后退，看见对方脸上茫然的表情。（嘿嘿嘿他隔着多米诺面具都能看出来。）

“野猫？”Jason的声音比他平时音量偏小，音调偏高，通常说明他震惊了。Tim叹了口气，两手捧住Jason的脸。“ **Tim** ？”

他们现在可没时间让Jason慢慢震惊。

“亲爱的Moneypenny，可不可以等到我把你从这邪恶的贩卖人口团伙手中拯救出来 **之后** 再说？”

 

~*~

 

野猫从通风管里爬过去，透过一处通风口探查外面的情况，发现有个人落在最后并且没有人留意他的情况。不幸的家伙。他静悄悄地从通风管里探出下半身，双腿缠住那个人的脑袋。【注2】

他说自己靠大腿就能致人于死地的时候，可不是在开玩笑。

（猫女名师出高徒。）

那个人手里的枪咔嗒落地，但其他的守卫都还在忙着对门开枪，或者寻找其他的入口，竟然没有人注意到。说真的，他们应该知道没有其他入口，毕竟这里无论多么破烂，都还是他们自己的总部。

Tim缠住那个人往上提，可怜的人双脚离地，开始 **微微** 窒息。Tim等到他失去意识，浑身瘫软，然后把那个人丢了下去。

好吧， **这一下** 终于有人注意到了野猫。看来这个小伎俩现在只能放倒这一个落后的人了。Tim跳到地面上，在高领后面挑起微笑——狭窄空间，近身距离——抽出自己的长棍。扭动棍身将电击枪调整到最高。

“你们 **真的** 不应该相信窃贼。”

 

~*~

 

“ **怎么会** 。”Tim宣布警报解除之后，Jason立刻说。“ **怎么会** 。”

Tim怜悯地看了Jason一眼，看来他刚刚不小心把男朋友的脑袋烧短路了。“我告诉过你，钢管舞真的是一种非常棒的锻炼方式。所以我才是James而你是Moneypenny。我头脑清醒你特别固执。而且，你之前也见过我打架的样子。”

“没错，但是在你只是 **野猫** 的时候。现在你是James，是我的文艺青年·脱衣舞郎兼任男朋友先生。我见过你在平地上摔倒，我见过你甚至打不过你的 **猫** ，我见过你看《雷神》和《飞天小女警》哭得泣不成声。”【注3】

“一次， **就只有那一次** ，而且看到Bunny的悲剧死亡怎么可能 **不哭** ？”

“小猫。请你一定要体谅我，我几乎是和你一起长大，然后我 **刚刚** 发现你还是那个我一直暗恋的人。我有点儿难以接受这两种形象合在一起。”

两个人正沿着仓库更里面的房间潜行，寻找其他被绑架的妓女和脱衣舞演员。Tim眨眨眼，看着Jason。“哦，我还以为你震惊是因为发现自己跟你导师做了一模一样的事情。”

Jason呛住了：“好吧， **现在** 是了。”

Tim不解地眨眼。“你第一个想到的竟然真不是这个？因为这可是我的第一个念头。顺便我想说，如果我们有一天结婚了，你和朋友去脱衣舞夜店开派对。我希望你清楚，我很有可能用自己的手段让你们最后选择 **我在的** 那家夜店，选择我当班那天。到时候你最好给一大笔小费，因为等我们宣誓结婚之后，我就不能靠跳贴身舞诚实地赚辛苦钱了。”

“哦， **老天啊** 。”

 

~*~

 

这就是Tim的生活——他们站在旁边的屋顶上，俯瞰警方清理贩卖人口团伙的残余，然后Tim转身对着Jason。

抓住他的手，说——

“Moneypenny，我知道我们需要谈一谈。你对我而言并非不重要，我也不是不喜欢你，我更绝不是不重视你我二人之间萌芽的点缀闪粉和猫毛的感情。但是，你必须理解，现在我有一项更重要的事情必须处理，必须尽快处理。”

Jason瞪着他，仿佛他疯了似的，所以Tim直奔主题。

“我还没喂棉花糖，如果我不在十分钟内回到公寓，她肯定会把我的脸挠下来吃掉。”

Jason接下来的回答说明了他们两人之间的种种，他说——

“你还没喂棉花糖。她—— **她肯定会把你的脸挠下来** 。你为什么还没喂她？”

“我没想到会花这么长时间，如果我想到了我肯定会给她找个保姆！”

“你的猫绝对会 **杀了** 你。”

“ **我知道** 。”

“你的猫是 **撒旦** 的爪牙。”

“你以为我不知道？我当然知道！ **Moneypenny** **，我必须得走了** 。”

这就是Tim的生活，这就是非常、非常残酷的事实，他的男朋友兼义警兼临时同盟和他都担心他的猫会把他的脸挠下来然后吃掉。

（条理呢，棉花糖一路滚过去保龄球一样把它们都撞倒了，是不是？）

“那我们到底还在等什么？ **快走** 。”Jason抓起Tim的手，开始往Tim的公寓方向跑。几次短暂停顿之后，Jason说：“小猫？”

“什么，红头罩？”

“就算棉花糖为了复仇把你的脸挠下来吃掉，你依然是我的James，我也还是你的Moneypenny。只是想这么告诉你。”

 

~*~

 

Tim从没想过这样把Jason带进自己的卧室——两个人都从窗户溜进去，Tim跑去打开通往起居室兼饭厅的门，而后几乎尖叫起来。他看见棉花糖蹲在冰箱上，两只眼睛闪着萤光。

她最后没有为了复仇把Tim的脸挠下来吃掉，但任何人都能看得出来，她此刻正想着 **下一次，凡人，如果再有下一次** 。

Tim给撒旦的爪牙的食盆加猫粮、水盆加水，然后才丢开护目镜，翻过厨房的柜台，扑通倒在沙发上。

灰尘、血迹、猫毛和闪粉都随便了。这几个星期Tim快累死了。

“好吧，”Tim用胳膊盖住脸。“我们大概有很多事情得谈一谈。”

Tim抬起胳膊，发现Jason靠在沙发后背上，一脸困惑和责备的表情。“如果我们的导师结婚，而我们两个谈恋爱，这样算不算乱伦？”

“我们两个都是收养的。所以不算。你第一句话就问我这个？”

Jason皱起眉头。Tim蜷在沙发里，暗自希望可以用意念让沙发把自己整个吞进去，这样他就不用面对这种难堪。“你希望我从哪里开始？你怎么知道我是收养的？”

作为一个穿着皮衣挂着武器的人，Tim竭尽所能假装天真无辜。

“好吧，我们直接点。你好，我是Tim Drake，同时还是James Bond，属于你的007。还是野猫。而你是Jason Peter Todd——又名有奇迹一般的腹肌和大腿的湿身先生。前罗宾，现红头罩。被Bruce Wayne收养。曾经历过死亡后又复活等等等等有趣的事情。我曾经历过一个 **阶段** ，但我们不会谈，永远都不会。”

“一个阶段？”

“一个阶段。”Jason把多米诺面具的镜片翻起。 **哇哦** ，他的眼睛 **真的** 很漂亮。不公平。这么完美的人应该被关在钢管围栏后面。或者，缠在钢管上跳舞。

“等等，所以你 **早知道** 。”

“是的。”

“我 **搭讪** 你，而你 **早知道** 。我的天啊。”Jason抬手挠过自己的头发。“所以你一直都知道，而我却私下里愧疚不已，因为我跟野猫的你调情，然后又跟Tim的你调情， **我还觉得自己不应该在巡逻的时候甩了你** 。你却什么都不说？”

“呃，但我又不能说 **嘿所以我们两个算是在一起了我们要不要互相了解一下日常生活，大红？** 你看，你最初接近我的时候——没错，是你先开始的——我还以为你要在我喝咖啡的时候 **逮捕** 我。”

Jason面无表情地看了他一眼：“我为了你甩了你。你不明白我的内心有多么冲突吗？因为我差不多 **一辈子** 都在跟你调情？”

“那你明白在你为了我甩了我之后，而我还没发觉你是为了谁甩了我之前， **我** 有多嫉妒吗？”

他们互相瞪了几秒钟，然后Tim叹了口气，抬手狠狠揉眼。

“太乱了。好吧，现在我来理清楚，如果我哪里说错了，你来纠正我。我差不多一辈子都知道你是Jason Todd也是红头罩。在某个雨天你在一家咖啡店接近我，告诉我脸上还沾着闪粉。我内心惊恐万分，担心你会逮捕我，甚至发生更糟糕的事情。然后在那天晚上，我从夜店下班后，你送我回家。之后你渐渐入侵我的生活，成为了我的Moneypenny。”

“目前为止都没问题。不过我依然抗议自己被当作Moneypenny。”

“你没权利抗议，整件事从一开始就是你的错。不管怎么说，红头罩和Tim开始这样那样，然后Jason Todd **再次** 在同一家咖啡店搭讪Tim Drake。Tim Drake内心非常纠结。与此同时，Tim在收集红头罩拜托野猫调查的那个贩卖人口团伙的相关情报。期间Tim听说他们卑劣地计划抓住红头罩并且借机勒索他。然后野猫开始操纵事情的走向，这样尽管红头罩依然会被抓住，但保证他可以 **脱身** ，损伤不会过大，同时整个团伙被抓获。对此你有什么要补充的吗？ **不，你没有，因为你根本不可能承受整件事情过程中我肩负的那种压力** 。”

Jason沉默了整整一分钟，然后问：“那你之前有打算告诉我吗？”

“ **你** 又打算告诉 **我** 了吗？老实说，我真的是特别害怕你会逮捕我。”

“我以前从没逮捕过你。”

“你以前从没 **抓到过** 我。然后你知道了我住在哪里，你为什么总在我 **没穿裤子** 的时候来我家？”

“别说得好像你穿着裤子和没穿裤子有很大区别似的。”

再一次，Tim对此无话可说。

“好吧。所以我明白了你为什么没告诉我。大概明白了。我也差不多明白了到底发生了什么。”Jason伸手帮Tim把一些碎头发从脸前拨开，Tim抬头查看他脸上的伤痕。“唉，文艺青年·脱衣舞郎先生。”Jason挑起嘴角。“我真的早该发现你就是野猫。”

“真的，你现在这么说？”

Cass暗示你了，是不是？黑蝙蝠你这个叛徒，你这个平时不怎么说话的家伙还真是会挑别人的 **秘密泄露出去** 啊。

“我认识的人中只有你有 **那么** 两条腿。”

Tim哼了一声，抬起腿，坏笑起来。“我早就告诉你我的腿是致命武器了。另外我还以为我们已经过了文艺青年·脱衣舞郎先生的阶段。早就过了很久了。”

“这名字容易记嘛。所以 **Tim** ，你从一开始就 **知道** 我是谁？真的假的？这个问题似乎还在困扰我。”

“即使我不是早就知道，你的大腿还有你 **奇迹一般的腹肌** 也很明显了好吗。”Tim说。Jason绕过沙发，把Tim的腿抬起来好腾出空间坐下。“在这两条大腿还套着绿色小短裤的年代我就认识它们了。老天，这么说出来真尴尬。”

Jason扯了扯Tim的脚踝，然后手往上移，握住了Tim的小腿。“我觉得我应该阻止你继续说下去，但老实说这真是太搞笑了，而且我感觉我还震惊着。”

Tim上半身坐直，腿依然搭在Jason的大腿上。“震惊什么，是震惊自己被野猫——实际上是你男朋友的我救了，还是震惊棉花糖竟然没吃掉我的脸？”

“都有一点儿。”Jason歪着脑袋，Tim——Tim非常确定这个动作是Jason的 **我爱你** 。“我有点儿觉得，我震惊大部分是因为我有一点儿爱上你了。”

（哈。）

“ **只是** 有一点儿？”Tim靠过去——这么近——他都能看见雀斑了。“我真难过。”

“主要是爱你的腿。”Jason笑道。他们凑在一起亲吻起来，Jason一只手捧住Tim的后脑勺。Tim也动起来，跨坐在Jason腿上，然后——

“这个时候我们是不是应该上演强制的大难不死后的滚床单情节？”

“我不清楚什么 **强制** ，但是，如果你想要的话？”Jason抬头看着Tim眨眨眼，Tim把额头贴在他额头上。

“那么这不是仅此一次了？”

“什么，你是说大难不死后的滚床单还是滚床单本身？”

“两者都是。”

“除非你希望的话？”没人应该看起来这么甜蜜，穿着装甲、刚刚被揍了一顿、经常吓得罪犯和不那么遵纪守法好公民的人尿裤子、还身负格斗绝技的人更不应该看起来这么甜蜜。

但是Jason——六英尺两英寸高（也就是比Tim高七英寸）的Jason·“男神下凡”·Peter·“死亡也奈我何”·Todd——看起来就是这么甜。

他看起来特别甜，掺着些不安全感，混在一起让Tim的小心脏融化成一滩水。

（他就是那种奶油夹心巧克力。）

他留心自己手套上的爪尖不勾破皮肤，小心地把Jason的脸捧在两手手心里。微笑起来。

“不好意思——你知道我花了多大 **力气** 才终于搭上你吗？这件事我就跟你 **没完没了** 了。哦 **天** 啊。还有你，棉花糖，我 **看见** 你打算偷偷袭击我们。没门，女人，走开。”

他眼角的余光看见棉花糖在沙发另一端蜷成一团，猫眼睁得圆圆的，随时准备跳上来。Jason大笑，嘴唇凑过来，在Tim脸颊上贴了一会儿。

“我只见过你一个人这么对猫咪说话。”

Tim往后靠，看着Jason脸上微微的笑意，看着他歪在一边的脑袋。“好的那种怪？”

Jason咧嘴笑起来。

“不坏的那种怪。”

“我有种非常强烈的感觉，你正在笑话我。在你心里。”

“也在我脸上。”

“你太 **邪恶** 了，Moneypenny。”

“James？”

“什么，Moneypenny？”

“我得走了，现在。因为。治疗。我觉得我得去治疗一下。”

Tim眨眨眼，然后， **哦** ，没错。“你打算拿这个当借口跑掉然后再也不回头吗？”

“不。我还没听你交代你的跟踪狂阶段呢，不是吗？”

“我方才还希望你能放过那件事。”Tim叹了口气，然后从Jason怀里滑下去，解除阳台的安保系统让他出去。“你这样到底能不能顺利回到自己的地方？”

“我有不少安全屋分散在各个区域。”Jason微笑着说，面具的镜片归位。“晚安，Bond先生。”

Tim跟着Jason走出阳台，拉着他低下头最后亲了一下。“晚安，Moneypenny。”

 

~*~

 

棉花糖不停隔着毯子拍打Tim的脚趾头，还有人在敲门，终于把他吵醒了。他决定今天属于茶、牛仔裤和猫毛。

今天是星期天。

星期天没有脱衣舞。

Tim从床上翻身滚下去，晚上他用毯子把自己裹成了墨西哥鸡肉卷，毯子缓冲了落地的撞击。棉花糖跑过来用鼻子蹭他的脸。他挣扎着爬起来，摸索寻找他的眼镜，然后放弃了（反正他也不真的需要戴眼镜），走到门前。棉花糖跳起来，抓住了他裹着一起扯过来的毯子。

Tim透过门上的猫眼往外看，他完全不会耻于承认自己尖叫了。很响一声。

敲门声暂停了：“你刚刚尖叫了吗？”

Tim打开门：“Moneypenny，在这种时候到一个男人的公寓来，真是太不淑女了。”

Jason挑起眉毛：“我说过会回来的，不是吗？”

“我没想到会 **这么快** 。你已经把所有的伤都处理好了？这才。”Tim停了下来，因为他不知道送走Jason之后过了多长时间。

“七个小时。现在九点了。”Jason从Tim身边走过去，入侵他的公寓。像极了第一次的情景。只不过，好吧，没有面具。“你好啊，棉花糖。”

Tim跟着Jason，用毯子的一角拍打他：“给我做早餐，我去把见人的脸皮换上。”

Jason转身看了他 **一眼** 。“美人儿，你现在戴着的这张脸皮有什么问题是你没告诉我的吗？”

“那只是个 **表达方式** 。”

“好吧。”Jason耸耸肩，弯腰抱起棉花糖，Tim走回自己房间。Jason在他身后补上一句，让他整个人脸朝下摔倒了。他说：“既然你那么精通表达方式，那么你大概能给我解释Cass的一个新词。她叫你Jay性恋。”

 **善变啊，你的名字是Cassandra Cain** 。她告诉他了。天啊。他 **知道了** 。终止任务。终止。

Tim放弃了所有的尊严，一路爬了回去，半个身子依然裹在毯子里。

“我身边都是叛徒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Perfume: The Story of a Murderer《香水：一个杀人犯的故事》。  
> 【注2】关于这个动作，可以参考Batman Arkham系列游戏，猫女姐姐的动作分外美好。  
> 【注3】Thor 《雷神》欧美圈有不知道的吗。Power Puff Girls 通译《飞天小女警》，萌系，三个超能力小女孩打击犯罪的动画。后面提到的Bunny，Bunny只出场过一集，是飞天小女警为了偷懒创造出的小女警，她代班期间犯错，为了弥补错误独自打败了所有罪犯，她的状态不稳定最终爆炸消失，只留下一片裙子。


End file.
